delisrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Battle of the Exes
is the eighth season of the reality competition series created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson, The Challenge. The winners received $100,000, the runners-up received $50,000, and the third place finishers received $15,000. The show was mainly filmed in Brazil, but in weeks ten, eleven, and twelve the cast lived in Trinidad and Tobago. Cast Teams Team backgrounds *''Angel & Candice: ''Angel and Candice's relationship began in The Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog. They had a one-night-stand in episode 2. After this, Angel began pursuing Candice although she didn't want to start a relationship with him. In episode 3 she told him this and the relationship was ended. *''Atlas & Summer: ''Atlas and Summer's relationship began in The Real World: Chicago. They were both already attracted to each other, but put their feelings aside. Later, they hook-up but after discussing what each of them want their relationship to be, they breakup. Atlas becomes angry when Summer hooks-up with Richard Leonardo afterwards, and when Summer says she wants him back he says no. *''Brian & Juliet: ''Brian and Juliet's relationship began in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos. Juliet was Brian's "Fresh Meat" partner, who he said he chose completely based on looks and not athletic ability at all. They were in a relationship for the whole season but later broke up after filming. *''Charlie & Bridget: ''Charlie and Bridget's relationship began in The Real World: London. Charlie was in a relationship with Regina Stepanek, but after they broke up he got together with Bridget. They later broke up in the season finale because they didn't think a long-distance relationship would work. *''Dylan & Olympia: ''Dylan and Olympia's relationship began in The Real World: Seattle. Olympia was being pursued by both Dylan and West Irving. She later chose Dylan over him and they became a couple. They broke up after filming due to Olympia moving back to Greece and them not believing long-distance would work. *''Eli & Bre: ''Eli and Bre's relationship began in The Real World: Las Vegas. After hooking-up, they decide to make their relationship exclusive. However, due to Bre and Catriona Devlin's rivalry, Catriona seduces Eli and sleeps with him, causing him and Bre to breakup. *''James & Savannah: ''James and Savannah's relationship began in The Real World: Seattle. After realizing their mutual feelings for each other, they become a couple. However, when Savannah gets drunk at a club, she kisses a stranger resulting in a physical fight between her and James's best friend Destiny Moore. They later breakup over this. *''Justin & Lindsay: ''Justin and Lindsay's relationship began in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos II. Justin was Lindsay's alumni partner, and they began a friends with benefits relationship throughout the season. However, before the season finale, Lindsay told Justin that she wanted an actual relationship, resulting in them breaking up. *''Kevin & Mikayla: ''Kevin and Mikayla's relationship began in The Real World: Hawaii. Kevin reveals his attraction to Mikayla to the other guys in the house in the season premiere, but they warn him that she seems crazy. They later become a couple but breakup after Mikayla cheats on him with Sonnet Simpson. Throughout their Real World season, numerous fights between the two occurred, often resulting in the two being seperated by security and the other roommates. *''Kyle & Madeline: ''Kyle and Madeline's relationship began in The Real World: Las Vegas. After Madeline breaks up with her boyfriend Joey, Kyle comforts her and they hook-up. They both admitted to regretting the hook-up and tried to forget about it. *''Luke & Lily: ''Luke and Lily's relationship began in The Real World: Miami. They instantly feel an attraction towards each other and later go on a date before sleeping with each other. However, due to Lily being a bully to Alannah Witherspoon, he breaks up with her. *''Mo & Daria: ''Mo and Daria's relationship began in The Real World: Miami. Mo breaks up with Daria because of his fears of committment, but he later regrets his decision. However, he continually is rejected by Daria. They later get back together after filming, but break up again. *''Nick & Quinn: ''Nick and Quinn's relationship began in The Real World: Los Angeles. Their relationship was serious, spanning their whole Real World season and several seasons of The Challenge. After filming The $1,000,000 Challenge together, they broke up. *''Sam & Kat: ''Sam and Kat's relationship began in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos II. Kat was Sam's alumni partner, and they hooked-up a handful of times during the season. However, during their elimination round they said several mean comments about each other including that they don't want to see each other ever again. Format Each team participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Dome." The winning team of each challenge earns the title of "Power Couple," as well as immunity from entering The Dome, while the last-place finisher is automatically sent to The Dome. The "Power Couple" also earns the right of choosing the team that will face the last-place finisher in The Dome. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at a $100,000 prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, three teams will compete in the final challenge. The first-place finisher wins $100,000, second-place wins $50,000 and third-place wins $15,000. Game summary Elimination chart Episode progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the "Power Couple" mission and put another team into the Dome. : The team was not selected to go into the Dome. : The team won in the Dome. : The team lost in the Dome and was eliminated. After Filming The Reunion Category:The Challenge Seasons Category:The Challenge: Battle of the Exes Category:Seasons